Never Again
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After Rory goes through something terrible Lorelai decides that it's time for a vacation in hopes of helping her daughter. What happens when a face from  the past appears? Will he be the one to help Rory through everything? Will he be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is going to be a crossover between Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill... * mutters * My muse is on over drive when it comes to Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill. She won't hardly let me work on anything else right now... Oh everyone is Senior's in this story and everything happened on OTH except Lucas isn't with Peyton or Brooke they are all just friends...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or OTH...

******** WARNING ****** CONTAINS THE WORDS SEXUALLY ASSAULTED BUT DOESN'T GIVE DETAILS... ******WARNING********

Lorelai looked at her daughter in concern and decided that the decision she had made last night was the right one. She knew that she needed to get Rory out of town for a while so that she could come to terms with what happened. She just hoped that by getting Rory out of town not only helped Rory come to term with what happened that it also kept her daughter safe. She knew that Rory wasn't sleeping at night and she knew why and she couldn't really blame her daughter for that because she to had been having trouble sleeping.

She looked at Rory and said "Kiddo go pack a bag with some clothes in it. We're going to go on a vacation."

Rory looked up at her Mom in surprise and said "Mom, we can't just leave. I have school."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, you don't honey. Headmaster Charleston said to take as much time as you need and he will be sending your homework to you by courier. What you really need is to feel safe again and for that to happen we need to get away from here for a while."

Rory sighed but nodded. "When are we leaving and where are we going?"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and tried not to let her concern show through because she knew the old Rory never would have given in as easy. "As soon as you can pack a bag we'll go. Mine is already in the car. As for where we're going we're heading to Tree Hill, North Carolina. I have a friend who lives there and she offered us a place to stay. Plus I want to look into a couple things while we're there."

Rory nodded and got up from her seat at the kitchen table and slowly made her way into her bedroom. She knew better than to move to fast because if she did it would cause her to double over in pain. Once in her bedroom she saw a bag already laid out on her bed and shook her head but still went to her dresser and pulled out some of the things she would need and then headed to her closet and pulled out jeans and long sleeve shirts. Once she had everything she thought she would need she headed back over to her bed and placed them in the bag and then picked the bag up and slowly made her way back to the kitchen.

"What does Luke think about us going on vacation Mom?" Rory asked as she entered the kitchen.

Lorelai looked over at her daughter with a smile on her face. "He thinks it's a good idea. He'll be coming down to see us over the weekend. Do you have everything? Well even if you don't when we get to Tree Hill we can get whatever it is that you don't need."

Rory couldn't help but give her Mom a slight smile. "I think I have everything. I just need my medicines."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, you don't Rory. I already have them packed in my bag. Why do you think when you took them this morning they were laid out on the table for you."

Rory thought about that and then slightly shrugged. "Actually I didn't even pay attention. I'm ready if you are."

Lorelai nodded and walked over and took Rory's bag from her and then gently wrapped her arm around Rory's waist and helped her out to the car. She hated knowing how much pain her daughter was still in. Once she helped Rory into the car and made sure that her seat belt was buckled she threw Rory's bag into the back seat and then went over and got into the Driver's seat. She knew that it was about eleven hours from Stars Hollow to Tree Hill but she didn't care. She would drive it straight through and stopping for nothing other than Gas and food.

Two hours into the drive she looked over at her daughter and let a slight smile grace her lips as she saw that Rory was asleep. She just hoped that this time her waking up wouldn't be because of a nightmare. She sighed again as she thought about the last three weeks things had changed. She just hoped that leaving Stars Hollow for a while would help her daughter in more than one way.

Deb took one last look around her house and let out a relieved sigh that everything was perfect. She was glad that their was one guest room downstairs because she remembered Lorelai telling her that her daughter had a hard time climbing up steps right now. She closed her eyes on a sigh when she thought about everything that Lorelai had told her. She knew that she was going to have to tell her son and his wife some of what happened so that Nathan would look out for Rory while she was here.

She smiled when she heard her son and his wife walk in and she turned to face them. "Hey you two thanks for coming over on such short notice."

Nathan looked at his Mom and saw the strained looked on her face and in her eyes. "It sounded important Mom. What's going on? Are you alright?"

Deb gave her son a slight smile and nodded. "Why don't you and Haley sit down Nathan? This is going to take a while."

Nathan looked at his Mom but nodded and with Haley they walked over and sat down on the couch and after his Mom sat on the coffee table in front of him and Haley he said "Mom you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Deb took in a deep breath and let it out. "I have a friend and her daughter coming to stay with me. I'm going to need yours and Haley's help."

Nathan looked at Haley and then back at his Mom and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you going to need mine and Haley's help Mom? Can't you just tell me what's going on? Who is coming to stay?"

Deb sighed and closed her eyes on a wave of pain as she thought about Rory's situation. "The friend coming to stay is Lorelai. I met her years ago. I'll tell you a little so that you know what's going on but the rest is up to Lorelai's telling you. I'm going to need you to help make Lorelai's daughter feel safe and I'm going to need Haley to try to get her to let her be her friend."

"Mom quit being so cryptic and just come out with her. Why do I need to make this Lorelai's daughter feel safe? Just what in the hell is going on Mom?"

Deb couldn't help but sigh again because she knew she was going to have to tell Nathan everything. "Lorelai's daughter was attacked and sexually assaulted in her own home by her ex boyfriend. Unfortunately the ex boyfriend has managed to escape the cops some how and they can't find him. Lorelai remembered that I offered her a place to go if she ever needed a vacation and she called me last night. It seems that Lorelai's daughter hasn't been eating and whenever she sleeps she wakes up screaming. The ex boyfriend has been calling her but the police have yet been able to find him. Lorelai is worried not only about her daughter's health but about her safety as well. I had to agree with Lorelai that it was probably best if she got her daughter out of Stars Hollow for a while. With luck the ex boyfriend won't find her here."

Nathan's and Haley's mouth dropped open in shock and then a hard look came into Nathan's eyes. "I'll do what I can Mom. I'll also talk to Lucas, Jake, Chase and Skills and let them know they may be needed to help to keep this girl safe if for some reason or some how her ex finds her. I'll talk to Peyton, Brooke and Rachel as well and make sure they know to be nice and see what they can do to help. When are they due?"

Deb looked at the clock above the fireplace and said "They should be arriving in about two to three hours. Thank you Nate. I knew I could count on you."

Nathan smiled and stood up and then bent down to hug his Mom. "Don't worry Mom we won't let anything happen to the girl. Do you need help with anything?"

Deb shook her head. "No, I got everything set. I made up the spare room down here."

Nathan's eyebrows rose at that and said "Why did you make up the spare room down here?"

Deb sighed. "Lorelai's daughter is having trouble walking. She has broken ribs and something is wrong with her back as well. She can't navigate stairs at the moment without screaming Lorelai told me."

Nathan nodded. "Okay Mom. Haley, Lucas and I will be back here in about two hours. If they get here before then give me a call on my cell phone."

Deb nodded and smiled. "Thank you both so much."

This time it was Haley who hugged Deb and said "Nothing to thank us for Deb. We'll make sure that we do everything we can to help your friend's daughter."

Deb smiled and hugged both Nathan and Haley and then watched them leave. She just hoped that they could all help Rory through everything she is going through and help her to feel safe.

Nathan looked over at Haley and saw the tears in her eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked onto the River Court. "What's the matter Hales?"

Haley sighed and blinked the tears away. "I don't even know the girl Nathan and I feel bad for her. I can't imagine going through what she has and what she still is."

Neither Haley or Nathan heard their friends walk up behind them and they didn't know they were there until Lucas said "What who is going through Hales? What is going on? Why did you and Nathan call all of us and have us come here?"

Nathan and Haley both turned towards Lucas and saw Peyton, Brooke, Chase, Jake, Skills, Rachel and Mouth all standing there and he said "Lets all sit down."

Lucas looked at his brother but nodded and said "Okay but as soon as we sit down I want to know what's going on."

Nathan nodded and led the way over to the picnic table and sat on the top of it with Haley sitting in between his legs on the bench. Once he saw everyone sit down he looked from one to the next until he had looked at them all. "Haley and I need your help."

Peyton looked up at this from where she was sitting in between Jake's legs. "You know that we will all do whatever it is we can to help you two. What's going on?"

Nathan looked at Haley who nodded at him and gave him an encouraging smile and then he sighed. "Well Mom called Haley and I over to her house today. She has asked us for our help which after what she said we were more than ready to help. But I have a feeling I'm going to need all of you guys to help too."

Lucas looked at Nathan and said "What are you going to need our help with Nathan? What does your Mom need yours and Haley's help with?"

Nathan sighed again. "Mom has a friend and her daughter coming to stay with her for a while. Mom told us where she was from but I forget. Anyways the daughter was attacked and sexually assaulted by her ex boyfriend. The ex boyfriend is still out there some where and he is constantly calling my Mom's friend's daughter. The daughter hasn't been eating and hardly sleeping."

Peyton, Brooke and Rachel all gasped in shock and Peyton said "Oh that poor girl. Of course we'll help in any way that we can Nathan. I know what she is going through kind of."

Nathan looked over at Peyton and gave her a slight smile because he knew that she still had nightmares about what psycho Derek did to her. "Thanks Peyt that will probably help. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on and to ask the guys if they had a problem helping me make sure that the daughter feels safe and that nothing happens to her. It's highly unlikely the ex will find her here but then again you never know since life is full of surprises."

Lucas, Jake, Chase, Skills and Mouth all nodded and Lucas said "We will all help Nate you know that. Do you know when they will be arriving?"

Just as Lucas asked that Nathan looked down at his watch and was surprised to see that two hours had passed already and at the same time his cell phone went off letting him know that he had a text message. He pulled his cell out and saw that the text was from his Mom and after reading it he stood up. "Actually they are here now. Lucas why don't you come with Haley and I? I told Mom I'd bring you with us. We can meet up with the others later."

Lucas nodded and stood up too. He wasn't sure why but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Little did he know that his life was about to take one hell of a turn. He walked off the river court behind Haley and Nathan wondering why he was all of a sudden feeling like he needed to hurry to Nathan's house.

Lorelai pulled into Deb's driveway and looked over at her daughter. She saw Deb open up the door and wave at her and she gave a slight wave back before turning her eyes back to her daughter. She looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw that it had taken twelve hours to get here since they had had to stop for gas a couple of times. She sighed as she saw that her daughter showed now signs of waking up and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

In a way she was glad that her daughter finally got some sleep but throughout the ride her daughter's sleep was disturbed by the nightmares. She sighed and got out of her car and walked towards Deb. "Thank you so much for letting us come and stay with you."

Deb smiled and shook her head while hugging her old friend. "Lor it's no problem you know that. How's Rory doing?"

Lorelai sighed and shook her head. "She's sleeping right now but I can tell she's having another nightmare. God I don't know what to Deb. She barely talks and she won't eat at all and she barely sleeps. I know that she's worried about Dean coming after her again and I just don't know how to make her feel safe. I just hope that in leaving Stars Hallow to come here helps her some. I can't take much more of this Deb I really can't."

Deb nodded and put her hand around Lorelai's shoulder as she saw Nathan, Haley and Lucas coming towards them and said "Don't worry about it Lor. We'll all do everything we can to help her. Now let me introduce you to my son, his wife and my son's brother."

Lorelai nodded and followed Deb over to the three teens and she gave them a smile but before Deb could say anything a scream was heard from the car that made everyone standing in the driveway turn towards the car and then run to it.

Lucas was the first one to reach the car and he saw the dark haired girl sitting in the passenger seat with her eyes wide open but also noticed that she was in some kind of nightmare. Without thinking he pulled open the door and knelt down to the cement. As soon as his eyes took in the girls face he gasped and whispered loudly "Mary."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow that first chapter was long... LOL... See what happens when you let your muse write instead of you write? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter... Now onto the second chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or OTH... * mutters * My muse won't even let me own this story! She's taken over it!

Lucas was the first one to reach the car and he saw the dark haired girl sitting in the passenger seat with her eyes wide open but also noticed that she was in some kind of nightmare. Without thinking he pulled open the door and knelt down to the cement. As soon as his eyes took in the girls face he gasped and whispered loudly "Mary."

Nathan's mouth dropped open in shock and he looked at Haley and saw the same look on her face as well as the realization that the girl in the car was the one that Lucas talked about non stop. They watched in silence as Lucas calmed the girl down before standing back up and turning to face everyone.

Lorelai looked at the blonde haired boy standing in front of her and her mouth dropped open in shock before she finally stepped forward and pulled him into a hug that surprised not only Lucas but Deb as well which was evident by Deb saying "Lorelai how do you know Lucas? And Lucas why did you call Rory, Mary?"

Lorelai stepped back but kept her hand on Lucas's shoulder and gave a watery chuckle. "Actually Deb I don't know Lucas but I do know Tristan. As for why he called Rory, Mary it is something that he has always done."

Deb looked at Lucas in shock and then in dawned on her. "This is the girl that when you came back from Hartford that you were constantly talking about. God I'm so stupid. I can't believe that I didn't put two and two together. Well Lorelai it looks as if you know Nathan's brother already so let me introduce you into my son Nathan and his wife Haley."

Lorelai smiled a little and gave a little wave before she turned back towards Lucas and demanded "Why do they call you Lucas? I thought that your name was Tristan!"

Lucas chuckled and said "Actually my full name is Tristan Lucas Scott. I tend to go by Lucas here though. When Mare knew me I was living with my so called uncle and his wife. Lorelai what happened to Mare?"

Lorelai sighed and her eyes went to her daughter before going back to the boy standing in front of her. She wasn't sure how to word what she needed to say because she knew that he would want revenge as soon as he was told but she also knew that he cared about Rory even if Rory could never see just how much he cared about her. "Dean happened to her Tristan."

This time it was Lucas's mouth who dropped open in shock and then he growled "I'll kill that asshole. I knew there was something about him that I didn't like. And before you say anything Lorelai it was more than the fact that he had Mare instead of me being with her. There was just something about him that always seemed off to me. What did he do to her?"

Lorelai sighed and shook her head. "Lets get inside and then I'll tell you Tristan. Would you mind helping Rory in while I get our bags?"

Lucas shook his head and then Nathan stepped forward and said "Why don't you head inside with Lucas, your daughter and my Mom, Ms. Gilmore. I'll bring in your bags."

Lorelai gave a smile to Nathan and said "Thank you Nathan. And please call me Lorelai. Being called Ms. Gilmore makes me feel old."

Nathan laughed and nodded. "Okay Lorelai then head into the house with Mom, Lucas and your daughter. Haley and I will be right behind you."

Lorelai nodded and looked at Lucas and said "Do you think you can get her inside?"

Lucas nodded and said "You know I can. Is she going to freak if I pick her up?"

Lorelai frowned for a minute and then nodded. "She probably will so you may want to wake her first especially since she just had a nightmare."

Lucas nodded and then knelt back down by the passenger seat and didn't pay any attention to anyone else even though he could feel their eyes on him. "Hey Mare I need for you to wake up for me so I can get you inside. Come on Mare you come inside and I'll get you a cup of coffee."

Rory who was semi awake woke up even more when she heard Lucas's voice and her head turned on its own violation and her eyes widened in shock at seeing him and she whispered "Tristan? What are you doing here?"

Lucas chuckled a little and then said "I'll tell you about that later Mare. Right now I want to get you inside. Will you be okay with me picking you up or do you want to walk?"

Rory frowned for a second and then bit on her bottom lip for a minute before looking Lucas in the eye and saying "You can pick me up."

Lucas nodded and gently shifted Rory to where he could pick her up and once he had her in his arms he smiled as she automatically lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Once he was standing up straight he smiled down into Rory's eyes. "It's okay Mare I got you now and nothing is going to happen. I won't let it."

Rory nodded and bit her lip again but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure why but for some reason she felt safe in his arms. She wasn't going to question the fact that she felt safe in his arms because it has been a while since she's felt safe. She's just glad that she does even if it was only for a short amount of time. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he carried her towards the house and she couldn't help but finally let a real smile slip onto her lips for the first time in weeks as she inhaled his scent.

Lorelai couldn't help be smile as she followed behind Lucas or Tristan or whatever name he went by these days. She saw the spark in her daughter's eyes and she just hoped that it would stay there. She knew then that this had been the right decision. She knew then that Rory would be safe here and feel safe here. She watched in surprise once they were in the living room when Rory wouldn't let Lucas go.

"No, I don't want to let you go." Rory mumbled into Lucas's neck.

Lucas laughed and said "Come on Mare I'll sit right down next to you I promise."

Rory sighed but finally nodded and loosened her grip around Lucas's neck. As soon as she was seated on the couch she held her breath but let it out when he did sit down right next to her. She looked around and saw her Mom, a woman who must be Deb and two other teenagers looking at her and Lucas and she blushed.

"Rory I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. I know that you know Lucas but this dark haired boy is Nathan, Lucas's half brother and the girl beside Nathan is Haley his wife." Deb said with a smile.

Rory frowned and turned her head towards Lucas. "Why do they call you Lucas?"

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "My full name is Tristan Lucas Scott but everyone here calls me Lucas."

Rory nodded but the frown kept on her face. "Why do they all call you by your middle name instead of your first name?"

Lucas sighed and looked away for a minute because he knew that he wasn't going to get away with not answering the question. "I have them call me Lucas because them calling me Tristan brought back to many memories when I first moved back here. Then I guess I just got so use to being called Lucas I didn't even notice it."

Rory nodded and said "I think both name suit you Bible boy."

Lucas laughed and then mock glared. "Nice to see some things don't change Mary."

Rory shook her head and whispered "I don't deserve to be called Mary anymore."

Lucas tensed up beside Rory but forced himself to calm down and then after taking in a deep breath and letting it out he took one of her hands in his. "Mare you do deserve to be called Mary and I will continue to call you that. You will always be my Mary."

Rory smiled slightly and turned towards Lucas and then gasped in pain making Lorelai jump up from where she had been sitting. "I'll get your medicine Rory. You are way past time for them."

Rory shot a grateful look at her Mom. "Thanks Mom."

"No problem my mini me." Lorelai said with a smile before heading over to one of the bags.

Rory tensed up some when the boy she didn't know with the girl walked over towards her and Lucas but she relaxed some when Haley said "Hi Rory it's nice to meet you. I'm Haley."

Rory couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of her and she whispered "Hi Haley it's nice to meet you too."

Haley smiled and then looked at Nathan who dropped down to the floor in front of Lucas and Rory and she smiled even bigger when Nathan said "Yes, it's finally nice to meet the girl who has turned my brother off of women for life. So how did you do it Rory? By the way bro one of these days you're going to have to tell me how you came up with the nickname Mary for her."

Rory laughed and then groaned in pain making Haley, Nathan and Lucas all ask at the same time "Are you alright?"

Rory shook her head and said "I'm fine but laughing right now is a no go. My ribs aren't healed yet."

At the mention of her ribs being injured a hard look came into Lucas's eyes but as soon as he looked down at Rory they softened again and he gave Rory a smile before turning towards Nathan. "Brother I have not been turned off women for life. I just had my fill of them for a while from Chilton."

Rory snorted at this and said "What's the matter Tristan? You're the one who was constantly kissing someone up against my locker!"

At this Haley's eyebrows went up and she said "Tristan Lucas Scott!"

Nathan laughed and said "Uh oh bro you're in trouble."

Lorelai finally walked back over to Rory and handed her two pills plus a glass of water. "Here you are mini me. Do you want to lay down or anything? What can I do for you? Do you need anything?"

Rory looked up at her Mom and sighed because she knew that her Mom was only worried about her and she shook her head. "Actually Mom I think I want to go on a walk. We were in the car for a very long time."

Lorelai nodded and said "I'll go on a walk with you honey."

Rory looked over at Lucas for help who caught the look and gave a slight nod. "Actually Lorelai why don't you stay here and catch up with Deb? Nathan, Haley and I will take a walk with Mary here and show her the town. Plus we have some friends that would like to meet her."

Lorelai looked at Lucas and thought about protesting but she knew that he would keep her daughter safe so she nodded and smiled. "Okay thank you Tristan. Now Ror remember to take breaks when you need them and don't walk to fast."

Rory rolled her eyes but nodded as she let Nathan help her up off the couch while Lucas supported her back. She smiled at both boys and then smiled at Haley. She had a feeling that they would all be good friends. She looked at Lucas and saw him looking at her and she sent him a smile. She was hoping that they could finally be the friends that they never were when they were at school together. She tensed up a little when Lucas put his arm over her shoulder but she relaxed into his touch as they walked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... * mutters * My muse is on overdrive with GG stories as well as writing Christmas one shots... * groans * One of these days she will calm down... I hope... * looks around * Anywayz welcome to the next chapter of this story... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or OTH...

After walking out of the house Rory turned her head and looked at Lucas. "So what do you want to be called? Tristan or Lucas?"

Lucas smiled and said "You can call me either Mary it's up to you. Everyone around here calls me Lucas though."

Rory nodded. "I'll call you Lucas then too but if I slip up and call you Tristan you can't get mad at me."

Haley laughed and said "Rory as if he could ever get mad at you. Do you know that when he first came back here you were all he talked about. Actually you are all he still talks about and it's been a couple of years."

Rory blushed and looked down at the ground. As she moved one foot in front of the other she gasped as a sharp pain went through her side making her stop. She had tears in her eyes from the pain but she looked up from the ground and saw that Lucas, Nathan and Haley were all looking at her in concern. She tried to open her mouth to say something but she couldn't.

"Mare what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" Lucas shot the questions out faster than a speeding bullet. He had heard her gasp and felt her stop and when he had looked down at her he saw that she had gone even paler than what she had been.

Rory took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and then looked into Lucas's concerned eyes. "I'm okay Lucas. I just have to watch how I move still because of my injuries. I somehow stepped the wrong way that time. I'm ready to keep on walking now."

Lucas looked down at Rory and saw the pain still etched on her face and he shook his head. He moved to behind her and then with one arm around her waist he bent a little and swept his other arm under her knees and then stood back up with her in his arms. He chuckled when he heard her let out a surprise squeal. "We're going to go to the River Court so you can meet some of our friends. It's still a bit away and I don't want you in anymore pain than you already are in. I'll carry you."

Nathan and Haley smiled at Lucas and Rory and Nathan said "I wouldn't even try to fight him on it Rory. Once he makes up his mind he's as stubborn as can be."

Rory nodded and smiled as she shocked Lucas by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh I wasn't even going to try to fight him on it. I know when to pick my battles plus I really am in a lot of pain. The pain pill hasn't kicked in yet."

Lucas didn't even know what he was doing until he brushed a kiss across Rory's head and then he smiled at her when he saw her blush. "Are you sure you're up to going? I can take you back to Deb's house if you'd like."

Rory shook her head. "I'm sure I want to go. I need away from Mom for a while because she's smothering me. I know that she just wants to make sure I'm okay but it's getting to the point I can't even go to the bathroom without her asking me what I'm doing or if I need help."

She put her head into the crick of Lucas's neck when she realized what she had just said. She groaned as she heard Nathan, Haley and Lucas all laugh. She couldn't believe that she had just blurted that out. Then again she should have known she would say something like that because anytime she took pain medicine she always seemed to say things that she wouldn't say other wise.

Lucas couldn't stop laughing at what Rory had just said but he started walking again. He noticed how Haley was walking on one side of him and Nathan on the other side. He knew that they were doing that so that Rory would feel safe and it made his heart soar at the thought that they wanted to help make her feel safe and protected just as much as he did. He looked down at Rory and smiled when he saw her looking up at him from where her head was now resting on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay Mary?"

Rory smiled and nodded. "I'm sure that I'm okay Lucas. This actually is feeling pretty comfortable to me right now. I still can't believe that you're here. I've thought about you the last couple of years and wondered how you were doing. I never expected to run into you even though I remember you saying that you were getting sent to Military School in North Carolina."

Lucas chuckled. "When Mom found out I was being sent to Military School she put her foot down and had me come back home. I thought about you every day when I left and here we are almost two years later and I still think about you every day. I've missed you Mary."

Rory couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face and she lifted her head just a little and brushed her lips across Lucas's cheek. "I've missed you too Bible Boy."

At hearing Rory call Lucas Bible Boy Nathan looked at Rory and then Lucas and said "Why does she call you Bible Boy?"

Lucas laughed and looked down at Rory with tenderness in his eyes. Since he was looking at Rory he didn't see Nathan and Haley exchange smiles at the way Lucas lit up while looking at Rory. "She calls me Bible Boy because I call her Mary. She always has been and always will be my Mary."

Rory blushed a little but said "Just like you'll always be my Bible Boy."

Lucas chuckled but nodded. He didn't mind the fact at all that he would always be Rory's Bible Boy. He looked up and saw that they had made the River Court and he saw Brooke, Chase, Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Rachel and Skills all there and looking at him, Nathan and Haley in surprise. He couldn't stop the smile from coming onto his face as they noticed Rory in his arms. He looked down at Rory with a tender smile. "Are you ready to meet my friends Mary?"

Rory tensed a little in Lucas's arms but when she saw his smile and the look in his eyes she knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. She gave him a slight smile and nodded her head.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... This chapter will be short but I want to show everyone what Tristan/Lucas is feeling since seeing Rory again for the first time... Enjoy! Before I forget Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or OTH...

Lucas was still having problems believing that his Mary really was in Tree Hill even though he knew that she was. Since the moment he laid eyes on her in the car his heart had been beating wildly in his chest. He couldn't help but think that she was just as beautiful now as she was a couple years ago. As he held her in his arms everything he had ever felt for her came rushing back ten times more than what he had felt before. It was then that he realized that Rory was his one and only true love.

As he looked down at her he felt the anger building inside of him because of what happened to her. He wanted to find Dean and beat the hell out of him for daring to hurt Rory like he did. He wanted to rip him limb from limb until there was nothing left of him. He didn't understand how anyone could hurt someone but he really couldn't understand how anyone could hurt his Mary like they had done.

He wanted to make sure that Rory knew that he would never hurt her like Dean had. Then again he knew that Rory must know that already because she was letting him carry her. He saw his brother and Haley look at him with smiles on their faces and he saw all of his other friends look at him with smile on their faces. He knew that they would all be happy that he finally had the girl hes loved for so long with him. He just wished that Rory wasn't here under the circumstances that she was here under but he would make sure that Rory knew that anything he felt for her wasn't out of pity or a misguided sense of protection and loyalty.

After reaching his friends side he shifted Rory in his arms and then sat down on top of the picnic table. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as Rory cuddled in close to him. He tightened his hold on her a little but not too much because he didn't want to aggravate her ribs more than they already were. He looked down into her face and he saw her smiling slightly at him and he couldn't help but smile tenderly back at her. As he looked into her eyes he vowed that he would make sure that Dean never got anywhere near his Mary again. He vowed that he would show his Mary just what love really was about. He bent his head and brushed his lips across Rory's head and then lifted his head and looked at all his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Okay since I did Tristan's/Lucas's thoughts and feelings about seeing Rory again for the first time I wanted to do Rory's thoughts and feelings... So this chapter will be short... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or OTH!

Rory couldn't believe how safe she felt in Lucas's arms after what she's been through. She couldn't believe that she was finally seeing him after so long. She couldn't believe that he was able to make her heart flutter just by looking at her. As she looked into his eyes she knew that he would do anything and everything that he could to keep her safe and she felt herself fall a little in love with him because of that.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about calling him Lucas when for so long she had called him Tristan but since everyone else called him Lucas she would too. She actually did like the sound of his name on her lips. She knew that she would get use to calling him Lucas and she had a feeling that it wouldn't take long at all to get used to calling him that.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute trying to gather her thoughts. She knew that she was going to have to talk about what happened with Dean so that Lucas and everyone would understand if at times she appeared to be aloof with everyone. She had a feeling that she would end up being friends with everyone that was sitting on the picnic table and she didn't want to offend them if she didn't talk to them right away when they talked to her.

She still had nightmares and flashbacks about what Dean did to her and the flashbacks just happen randomly so she can't tell when she will have one. She knew that she also had to make everyone understand that touching her without facing her would be a really big no no. She couldn't stand to be touched by anyone unless she saw their face and if she didn't as soon as someone touched her from behind she screamed.

She saw Lucas looking at her in concern and she gave him a slight smile which grew when she saw the twinkle in his eyes and the smile on his face. She knew then that no matter what she would have Lucas by her side. She couldn't help but smile even wider with that thought because the thought of Lucas beside her all the time made her feel cherished which is something she hasn't felt in quite some. Actually if she was going to be honest she hasn't felt cherished since Tristan no since Lucas left Hartford and Chilton. Even though they were never together romantically back then and even though he annoyed the hell out of her Lucas had always made her feel as if she was cherished. She couldn't help but wonder now if he even realized what he was doing.

She felt him squeeze her hand and she squeezed it back letting him know that she was alright without saying any words. Just for a few more minutes she wanted to feel safe because she knew once she started talking about what happened to her that she wouldn't be feeling safe anymore because she would be reliving that time and anytime she talked about it she always started shaking. But she also knew that if she started shaking that she would still be safe because Lucas would be by her side with his arms around him. With that thought in her mind she took in a deep breath and let it out and then closed her eyes before opening them back up and looking at Lucas first and then looking at everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter is also going to be short but once I get past this chapter it will pick back up in length... I have showed Rory's and I have showed Lucas's thoughts... I want to show Nathan's thoughts on the situation... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or GG...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Nathan was still having a hard time controlling the anger he felt about what happened to the slip of a girl in his brother's arms. As he looked at the girl in his brother's arms his heart went out to her and he didn't even really know her. Everything he knew was from what his brother had told him about her and from what his Mom had told him and Haley earlier. As he looked at her and saw some of the bruises on her rage filled him but he battled it back. He didn't want to scare the girl anymore than she already seemed.

He could tell that even though it has been a long time that his brother still cared for Rory. He looked around the picnic table and saw that everyone was watching Lucas with Rory in his arms. He knew that they all saw how caring and protective Lucas was of Rory and he knew that once they all found out the story that they would be caring and protective too.

He saw Rory look at him and he gave her a small smile. The smile grew wider on his face when he saw that she smiled back at him. It was then that he realized that not only did she trust Lucas but that she also trusted him. He silently vowed that he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure that the trust she placed in him was not broken. He vowed that he wouldn't let anyone near her that she didn't want near her. He vowed that he would be there anytime she needed him no matter if it was day or night. He wouldn't let her think for one second that she couldn't count on him.

He gave Lucas a thumbs up sign when he saw his brother look at him. As he looked into his brother's eyes he saw something that he never thought he would ever see in his eyes. He saw all the love that Lucas had for Rory and knew that no matter what it cost Lucas if anything that Lucas would protect Rory even if he had to do it with his own life. It was then that Nathan silently vowed the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter may be a bit short as I want to show what both D.J and Chelsea are feeling and thinking since seeing one another again!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Last Wish!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Rory looked at everyone and cleared her throat before saying "Hi everyone."

Peyton, Brooke, Rachel, Jake, Mouth, Skills and Chase all looked at Lucas in shock but it was Brooke who spoke and said "Who is that in your arms Lucas?"

Lucas frowned at the tone of voice that Brooke had spoken in and he glared at her over Rory's head when Rory buried her head in his chest. "This is Rory, Brooke."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and said "Okay and why are you holding her like you are?"

Haley stepped forward and glared at Brooke and said in a harsh whisper "You're the one who said earlier that you would help Nathan and I with Nathan's Mom's friend's daughter but I see that your attitude has changed. If you're going to be such a bitch then leave Brooke. We don't need you."

Brooke glared at Haley and said loudly "Well the girl couldn't have been hurt that bad if she is already clinging to Lucas."

Lucas felt Rory cringe and he swore as he looked at Brooke with anger in his eyes. "You know what Brooke it isn't any of your business. However I will tell you that I know Rory from my time in Hartford and from where I went to Chilton. If you must know Rory is Mary. Now I would appreciate it if you left since you just caused problems and now I'm going to have to work to get my Mary to even talk to anyone again."

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at Lucas and the girl in his arms. She couldn't believe that he had turned her down because of some Mary and now that she saw how the girl looked she couldn't believe it even more. She grabbed her purse and stood up. "I'll be around Lucas when you get tired of being the knight in shining armor."

Lucas shook his head but he was surprised to hear Rory say in a firm voice "I don't think he'll ever get tired of being my knight in shining armor. He's always been there for me when ever I needed him even if I didn't want him to be. I don't know who you are and I really don't care who you are. I was hurt and I don't trust men these days but I knew Bible Boy a couple years ago and I know that he will never hurt me. You want to know why I'm clinging to him as you put it? I'm clinging to him because as we were walking here my ribs and back decided to shoot pain through it. I also have a bad knee and foot in case you're blind! My ex boyfriend beat the hell out of me and then he did something to me that no boy or man should ever do to a girl or man. I'm clinging to Lucas because this is the first time in weeks I've felt safe and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you make me feel any less than what I do."

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at the girl in Lucas's arms but before she could say anything Peyton spoke up and said "I think it is best that you leave Brooke. You keep forgetting that Lucas isn't yours and never has been yours nor will he ever be yours. I love you Brooke like a sister but right now I can't even stand looking at you. I don't care if you're my best friend of not what you have said and the way you have acted was uncalled for."

Brooke turned her head to look at Peyton with wide eyes and then she glared and said "Whatever."

Chase shook his head. "I truly thought you were over the whole Lucas thing because you were with me Brooke but you just proved how little I know about you. I agree with Peyton you need to go because it is obvious that you're not going to help anything you're just going to make it harder."

Once again Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at her boyfriend but before she could say anything Nathan stood up and walked over to her and then pointed towards the street and said "Go!"

Nathan was furious at Brooke and he wanted nothing more than to light into her but he knew that if he did that more than likely he would scare Rory and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead he just stood beside her and then watched her stomp off. Once she was out of his sight he turned back towards everyone and walked over and sat down beside Lucas and put his hand lightly on Rory's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that Rory."

Rory smiled slightly and shook her head. "It isn't your fault Nathan so don't be blaming yourself. However why don't you and Lucas introduce me into everyone else."

Nathan chuckled and then said "The blonde hair girl is Peyton and next to her is Jake. The red head is Rachel and next to her is Mouth. Then you have the tall skinny guy who is Skills and then the one who talked to Brooke like he did is Chase. Everyone this is Rory or as Lucas calls her Mary."

Peyton stood up and walked around the picnic table and came to a stop in front of Lucas and Rory and with a grin she held her hand out. "It is finally nice to meet you Rory. I feel as if I know you already from listening to Lucas constantly talk about you."

Rory blushed but shook Peyton's hand and said "It's nice to meet you too. I know that you all probably want more details about what happened to me."

Peyton shook her head and said with a smile "Whenever you're ready to talk we're all here to listen and to help you however we can. I know a bit about what you're going through so if you ever want to talk just have Lucas give you my home and cell number. Us girls need to stick together."

Rory couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw the truth shining in Peyton's eyes. She had no doubt that her and Peyton would become fast friends just like Haley and her would. She looked around at everyone else and saw them all looking at her with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* That only went half way as planned! *shakes head* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know that it's been a very long time since I've updated this story and I'm sorry... R/L got in the way and then my muse went on a Harry Potter kick and would hardly let me work on anything else... Then my other laptop crashed and I lost everything that was on it and didn't have it backed up on the stories I had all typed out... I lost all the notebooks my OTH stories were in but I have finally located them and they are all now rubber banned together and in the stand behind my chair... I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or Gilmore Girls!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As she looked at the girl in Lucas' arms Peyton could see exactly why he had fallen for her. She looked Lucas in the eyes as she smiled and nodded letting him know that now she understood why he couldn't get over the girl he left behind. She looked at Rory and smiled. "So why don't you tell us about how you met Lucas for the first time, Rory. I don't think any of us have ever really heard that story."

Lucas groaned but didn't say anything because he was smiling as he heard Rory chuckle at what Peyton said. He shook his head and looked down at Rory with a smile on his face and in his eyes. "Go on and tell them how we met, Mare. If you don't they won't stop bugging you until you give in and tell them."

Rory chuckled slightly again and then winced but ignored the pain that went through her side. She saw Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, and Chase all looking at her with raised eyebrows and grinned. "It was my first day at Chilton in my sophomore year and I was already nervous about how everything was going to go. Mind you I saw Lucas a couple different times throughout the day but didn't really meet him until my English class. He sat behind me and dropped a pencil on the floor and when he leaned forward to pick it up he looked at me and said Well hello there, Mary. I of course corrected him about my name but he of course didn't listen to me. From then on he called me Mary for most of the time we were both at Chilton. Although he did love making me mad. I found him constantly up against my locker with some girl or another always making out."

Peyton rolled her eyes and looked at Lucas. "You didn't realize that by you doing that probably put her off of even entertaining the idea of a relationship with you?"

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I did but I was tired of getting indifference from her. Then we kissed at a party and I realized at that moment that what I felt for her I would never feel for any other girl. My heart broke when she started crying after we kissed."

Rachel looked at Rory with wide eyes. "You cried because he kissed you?"

Rory blushed but smiled as she shook her head. "No I cried because that is when I realized that while I didn't love Dean the boy I had just broken up with shortly before that party that I did love Lucas. I was scared of what I felt for him because I saw how he was with girls and I did not want to end up as another notch on his bedpost if you know what I mean. The kiss that he gave me that night was the best kiss I had ever had and it still is the best kiss I have ever had to this day. Nobody could compare with what he had me feeling that night. When he told me he was getting sent to Military school it broke my heart because I realized I missed the chance to tell him how I felt. I watched as he walked away after taking one last look at me and my heart broke and tears filled my eyes. It took my mom four hours to get me calmed down once we got home. I broke up with Dean right before mom took me home from Chilton. He didn't understand why I broke it off with him and kept coming around. Finally I got tired of it and told him exactly why I broke it off with him and that was the first time he hit me. Jesse who is my mom's boyfriend's nephew saw it and he hit Dean right back. I told Dean I never wanted to see him again after that and for nine months he listened to me but then he started coming around again. About three months ago he broke into my house and beat the living hell out of me and raped me. Since then I haven't been myself or felt safe at all. This is the first time in a long time that I have felt safe like I do right this second."

Lucas' eyes were hard but they softened as he looked down at Rory. "I won't let anything else happen to you, Mare. You are very much safe here. I'm glad that I make you feel safe like I do. I honestly don't know what I would do if I scared your, Rory."

Rory smiled softly and lifted a hand to Lucas' face. "I don't think I could ever be scared of you. One way or another you have always been there for me, Bible Boy. When you left it felt like the sun went into eclipse. It took me several months to snap out of the depression that I had fallen in to. I am glad that I am getting to see you again. Like you said before not a day has went by that I have thought of you or wished that you were there just so I could see you. Now enough about the gloominess of my life. Tell me about what you do here and if you like it or not."

Lucas chuckled. "I do like it here. While I liked being in Hartford I missed my mom, Haley, and everyone else. When I moved back here I was depressed because I had to leave you and it took a while to snap me out of it. I joined the basketball team at the local high school and I am on the starting team just like Nathan is. Other than playing basketball and hanging out with my friends I haven't done much since you last saw me."

Rory raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you telling me that you haven't went out on any dates or anything? I find that hard to believe."

Lucas shook his head and smiled ruefully. "I have had girls that have asked me out but I have always turned them down. It only took me looking at them to realize I wouldn't be happy with them because they weren't you. I was planning on coming to Stars Hollow after I graduated this year to see you. I wanted to see if maybe we could make something work between us."

Rory's eyes widened but she smiled. "I would like to try but we will have to take it slow. You are the first guy I have let touch me in three months and not flinch from the contact. I have a lot of baggage that you are going to have to deal with as well."

Nathan smirked. "Lucas will help you through this, Rory, as will the rest of us. Trust me when we set our minds to something we follow it through to the end. What do you all say we head back to my mom's and see about getting some dinner? I think Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, and Chase should meet Rory's mom."

Rory groaned. "Oh boy this ought to be interesting. I should warn you all now my mom is not normal. In fact normally I am not normal either."

Lucas laughed. "They will like Lorelai, Rory. Now lets get you back to the house and get your feet put up. Even with you sitting on my lap I can tell that your knee and foot are bothering you."

Rory nodded and smiled sheepishly. "That they are but I didn't want to bother you or anyone else about it. Besides I have enjoyed my time away from mom."

Lucas shook his head and stood up slowly making sure he didn't jar Rory as he did so. He walked beside Peyton and Rachel and listened to them talk to Rory as they made their way to Deb's house. He couldn't help but smile because he had no doubt that Peyton and Rachel would be the best girl friends along with Haley that Rory could possibly ask for. As he looked around he saw Mouth, Skills, Chase, Jake, and Nathan all looking around with their eyes flickering every couple of seconds to Rory to make sure that she was alright and he smiled. He knew then that his friends would do whatever they had to do in order to make sure that Rory was safe. And on the off chance that Dean found her here he had no doubt that the boy would get his ass handed to him several times over before the police were called to deal with him.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope y'all liked this update! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
